Midnight Memories
»Was passiert hier? Wo bin ich?«, fragte Harry und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. »Du bist in Sicherheit, Harry. Du hattest einen Unfall - und bist jetzt tot.« Midnight Memories (dt. Mitternachts-Erinnerungen) ist eine Geschichte von Lovely Shadow. Es ist eine 1D-FanFic. Achtung: Wenn One Direction in der FF Kontakt mit deutschen Menschen hat, dann wird das englisch geschrieben. Inhalt Nachdem der Tourbus der Band "One Direction" einen Unfall hatte, wird auf den Erhalt des Lebens der beiden Mitglieder Harry & Niall gehofft. Tagelang stehen alle Konzerte still, bis eine Nachricht die Fans und Medien erschüttert. Harry ist tot? Geschichte Kapitel 1 - Crash "Stopp! Halten sie an!«, schrie Louis den Fahrer des Tourbus' an. »Hilfe! Halten sie den verdammten Bus an!«, stimmte Harry ein. Mitten auf der Autobahn, auf dem Weg zum einzigen Konzert in Deutschland, kurz vor Mitternacht. »Kommt hinter! Hier ist es sicherer!«, rief Zayn vom hinteren Teil des Fahrzeug's. »Nun macht schon!«, schrie er weiter. Louis stürmte auf ihn zu, Niall tat es ihm gleich, wobei er aber nur etwa die Hälfte der Strecke zurücklegte. »Nein! Ich halte diesen Bus jetzt an!«, sagte Harry und drängte den Fahrer von seinem Sitz. Er drückte auf die Bremse und riss das Lenkrad zur Seite, um dem Baum vor ihnen auszuweichen. »Harry! Nicht!«, riefen die Bandmitglieder laut und deutlich, doch Harry tat, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte. Mit einem lauten, knackenden Geräusch, schliff der Bus am Baum lang und kippte schließlich zur Seite. Vor Harry's Augen wurde alles schwarz, während er nur erschrockene Rufe um sich herum wahrnehmen konnte. Kurz darauf wildes Geschrei und wenig später auch eine beruhigende, sanfte Stimme, die auf seine Freunde einredete. Doch dann schien es Harry, als ob er auch noch taub werden würde. »Hazza?« Harry blinzelte. »Mmh?«, murmelte er und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Er konnte die Umrisse von Louis erkennen. »Lou,«, flüsterte Harry, »wo bin ich?« Louis zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. »Du bist in einem deutschen Krankenhaus. Wir hatten einen Unfall. Mit dem Tourbus. Weißt du nicht mehr? Und du hast uns allen vor schlimmen Verletzungen bewahrt.« Harry nickte benommen. »Wo sind die anderen?«, fragte er unsicher. »In einem anderen Zimmer. Wir beide auf einem, Zayn und Liam auf einem anderen. Und Niall's Verletzungen werden nochmal untersucht.« - »Achso... Und wieso sind hier keine Fans? Ich kann keine hören.« Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weiß ich auch nicht. Das haben die Ärzte mir nicht gesagt. Ich kann aufstehen und das Fenster aufmachen, wenn du möchtest. So schlecht geht es mir ja nicht.« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand Louis auf und ging halb, humpelte halb, zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und schaute kurz nach draußen, als auch schon lautes Geschrei vom Parkplatz zu hören war. »Hi guys! Excuse, we are still very weakened! See you later!«, rief er nach unten, wobei man von Glück sprechen konnte, dass seine Stimme bis unten durchgedrungen war. Augenblicklich verstummte der Großteils der Fans. Dann schloss Louis das Fenster wieder und versuchte so gut wie möglich, zu seinem Bett zu gelangen. Erschöpft ließ er sich darauf fallen. Plötzlich fing er an zu würgen, hielt sich den Bauch und zuckte unnatürlich. »Lou! Was ist los?«, rief Harry. In seiner Panik drückte er einen roten Knopf neben seinem Bett. Kurz darauf stürmte ein Arzt in das Zimmer. Er nickte Harry kurz zu und schob Louis' Bett dann aus dem Raum. »Lou! Warte!« Dann verstummte seine Stimme und er blieb allein zurück. Kapitel 2 - Is it forbidden to love? Es war zwei Uhr morgens, als Louis in seines und Harry's Zimmer zurück gebracht wurde. Der Arzt hatte gesagt, morgen würde er abermals untersucht werden. Als Louis einen Blick auf Harry's Bett warf, erkannte er, dass es leer war. »Hazza?«, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, »bist du da?« Keine Antwort. Louis schlüpfte in weiße Hausschuhe, die vor seinem Bett standen, und erhob sich. Langsam ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er warf einen Blick auf den Parkplatz, bevor seine Augen zu einer Bank wanderten. Es war tatsächlich Harry, der darauf saß. Wenige Sekunden später fasste Louis die Entscheidung, seinem Freund Gesellschaft zu leisten. Leise öffnete er die Tür und setzte einen Fuß in die Dunkelheit des Flures. Harry zuckte zusammen, als sich die weiße Flügeltür des Krankenhaus' öffnete. Noch mehr erschrak er, als Louis zum Vorschein kam. »Lou«, murmelte er. »Da bist du ja! Ich hab' dich gesucht...« Harry nickte verständlich. »Wann triffst du dich eigentlich mal wieder mit Eleanor?«, fragte er und senkte seinen Blick auf seine Füße. »Sobald wie möglich. Wieso?«, sagte Louis. «Nur so. Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?« Louis schaute ebenfalls zu Boden. »Natürlich... Warum sollte ich sie nicht lieben?« Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern ging Harry in Richtung Wald. »Hazza! Was hast du denn?«, rief Louis ihm hinterher. Doch Harry war bereits zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Auch Louis hatte den Weg in den Wald gewagt. Aus der Ferne hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Immer tiefer setze Louis seine Füße auf den Trampelpfad. Nach einem langen Fußmarsch konnte er schließlich Harry vor sich auf einem Baumstumpf sitzen sehen. »Was ist los?«, fragte Louis. »Merkst du es denn nicht, Louis?«, sagte Harry plötzlich und sprang auf, »Verstehst du denn gar nichts? Verdammt, Lou, ich liebe dich!« Louis stand wie angewurzelt auf einem Fleck Erde. Hatte Harry das gerade wirklich gesagt?P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; }A:link { } »H-Hazza... Meinst du das ernst?«, fragte Louis. Seine Stimme zitterte unwillkürlich. »Natürlich meine ich das ernst...«, flüsterte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. »Nicht weinen, Hazza.«, sagte Louis, »Ich liebe dich auch« Harry schaute auf. »Aber du hast Eleanor.«, meinte er und schaute Louis mit einem traurigen, erschöpften Blick an. »Ich liebe sie nicht.«, erwiderte Louis kühl, »Ich liebe dich, Hazza.« Harry umarmte seinen Freund. »Lass mich nie wieder los, Lou.«, murmelte Harry. »Will ich auch nicht«, sagte Louis. Kategorie:One Direction Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:ByLovely